comeriafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Michael von Reichert
Michael von Reichert ist ein Adeliger auf der Erde, einer der sieben Auserwählten sowie aktuell Hauptinhaber der RX-Bahngesellschaft. Während er noch in Comeria 1 versuchte durch unerschütterlichen Mut, grenzenloser Selbstüberzeugung und ständigen Fortschritt ein Vorbild für seine Mitstreiter zu sein ist er in Comeria 2 fast ein vollkommen neuer Mensch. Kindheit & Jugend Darüber ist wenig Bekannt. Man weiß nur das er anscheinend auf seine Aufgabe die er als Erwachsener zu erfüllen hatte bestens vorbereitet wurde. Warnung! Der folgende Teil bis zur nächsten Überschrift enthält Spoiler! Seine Kindheit war entgegen jeder erwartung nicht auf seine Ausbildung ausgerichtet gewesen. Bis zu seinem 5 Lebensjahr lebte er ohne jegliche Verpflichtung Glücklich und Zufrieden bis er dann einen Privatlehrer bekam. Bis zu seinem 10 Lebensjahr lernte er in der Schule, von da an starb erst seine Mutter, dann verbitterte sein Vater und als letzter Akt wurde er wie ein Ritter auf eine Burg geschickt wo er direkt den Kampf erlernte. Dies nahm ihn seelisch mit da ein Unglück wirklich das nächste verfolgte. Mit 14 wurde er dann vom Knappensein entlassen und sein Vater lehrte ihn das eine Jahr vor seinem 15 Geburstag die Kampftechnik der Familie. Danach hatte er das Heft in die Hand zu nehmen. Der Platz im Heiligen Römischen Reich Auch hier rüber ist wohl den wenigsten etwas Bekannt aber mehr als zu seiner Kindheit. Er arbeitete wohl genau wie sein Vater und sein Großvater davor als Konfliktbewältiger für den Kaiser. Sobald festgestellt wurde das sich zwischen mindestens 2 Herzogtümer Ärger auftat war es seine Pflicht zusammen mit seinen Truppen so gut es ging eine Lösung herbeizuführen. Es ist unbekannt wie erfolgreich er bisher war, aber er war wohl bei einigen Adeligen deswegen zu Gast, unter anderem am Hofe in Brandenburg. Eines Tages wurde er wohl auf das Unglück bei Trifels angesetzt und wurde wie fast alle Auserwählten kurz danach nach Comeria teleportiert. Warnung! Der folgende Teil bis zur nächsten Überschrift enhält Spoiler! Hier stellte sich allerdings alles als Wahrheit heraus. Er war in seiner Aufgabe mittelprächtig Erfolgreich, er schaffte es zwar nicht immer alle zu versöhnen aber immerhin zu beschwichtigen, da zwangsversöhnungen nicht selten eine Dummheit dargestellt hätten, immerhin besteht ein größen Unterschied zwischen der Armee eines Adligen und der eines Herzogtums. Auch ist wahr das er bei dem Besuch in Brandenburg die Tante von Johann traf, aber bisher konnten beide darüber nicht besonders viel Reden. Sein Vater lebte inzwischen im selben Anwesen wie Michaels Großvater sehr bescheiden, wohl um die Kosten nicht weiter in die Höhe zu treiben. Comeria 1 thumb|200px|Michael in Rüstung Der Anfang Am Anfang war Michael genauso verwirrt wie seine Gefährten und wusste erst nicht ganz mit der Situation umzugehen nur um dann Vorbildlich die Zähne zusammen zubeißen und das ganze durchzustehen. Als sie das erste mal Meleina trafen, war er zu nächst skeptisch aber sah noch keine Alternativen. Erst das Ereignis um den Dunkelwald gaben ihm einigermaßen Vertrauen für Meleina und ließen ihn sich das erste mal richtig mit Johann befassen, woraufhin sie sich befreundeten. In der Villa von Meleina fand er zum erstenmal richtig Informationen über diese Welt und gab ihm neues Material um zurecht zu kommen. Er erfuhr mit dem rest das er ein Auserwählter wäre nach der Legende. Mit seiner neuen Aufgabe halbwegs Vertraut, schlief er ein und erlernte als erster seine Fähigkeit: Er war in der Lage vergangene Schlüsselpunkt Ereignisse nochmal zu durchleben und so zu verändern. Diese Fähigkeit nutzte er auch um Alice, die ausrutschte und mit dem Kopf auf einen Stein knallte und an den folgen dieser verletzung hätte sterben müssen, kurz vor dem ausrutscher gegen einen Baum zu stoßen und so dafür zu Sorgen das sie bloß Kopfschmerzen hatte. Später kam Taelly vorbei als Michael gerade trainierte. Beide sprachen miteinander und Michael lug sie in seinem Jugendsporn in ein Restaurant ein. Er besorgte sich extra feine Sachen von Meleina und ging mit Taelly Abend hinaus, wo sie ihm als Danke für die Einladung ein grandioses Feuerwerk spendierte. Kurz darauf wurde die Villa sowie die beidne angegriffen. Während sich Michael mit mühe gegen die Dämonen wehrte, merkte er wie Taelly das mit spielender Leichtigkeit schaffte. Am Ende rannte Michael gerade zurück zur Villa, als Taelly ihn von hinten mit ihrem Schwert abstach und offenbarte das sie hinter dem Angriff steckte und das weglocken von ihm einer der Wege war den Angriff einfacher zu gestalten. Dem Tode nahe retteten ihn die Heilkünste von Saphira. Daraufhin ging es schlag auf schlag weiter: Erst verschwand Meleina als Friedrich ihr die Leiche von Zelen, dann folgen seltsame Uhren an die Michael und Johann in Greise, den rest in Kinder verwandelten. Auch erschien ein riesiger Turm. Nach einer kurzen Eingewöhnungs- und Organisations-Phase gingen sie zu diesem, der sich als Turm der Zeit entpuppte und sie alle nur hineintreten konnte da Michael der Auserwählte er Zeit war. Im inneren erfuhren sie das die Hexer versuchten die Zeit an sich zu bringen und ihre plötzliche veralterung/verjüngung eine der Effekte waren die die Hexer hervorruften. Sie gingen einmal in die zurückgewonne Vergangenheit um sich noch einmal mit der Vergangenheit vertraut zu machen, danach in die Zukunft, wo sie von Krasus abgefangen wurden. In einem Kranken spiel, tötete er jeden von ihnen, Michael wurde gleich zu beginn das Genick gebrochen. Rache auf Preußisch Als nächstes erwachte Michael zusammen mit dem Rest im Totenreich. Genau zur rechten zeit als die Presse jegliche Leichen zu zerquetschen drohte. Sie trafen genau in dem Moment auch Zelen wieder. Sie teilte mit das es keine Chance auf Rettung gab und die Reise nun vorbei wäre, doch sie selbst bewies das gegenteil als sie plötzlich in die Luft stieg und aus dem Totenreich hinausgeholt wurde. Allerdings schiene s als hätte der rest nicht das Glück. Bis zur letzten Sekunde wurde sich Zeit gelassen, bis sie dann ebenfalls in die Luft stiegen. Im nächsten moment erwachte jeder in einem seltsamen Zimmer während Kuttenträger den Raum verließen. als einer der rest wachte Michael auf, zog sich an, stürmte aus dem Zimmer auf einen Balkon wo ihn gleich ein Fluggleiter begrüßte. Michael nahm die Welt wie sie wahr voller freude auf, wollte mehr von der Technologie erfahren und denn neuen Waffen. In einem Mechawaffenladen wurde er von einem Zwerg begrüßt und gleich in die Grundzüge der neuen Waffentechnik eingeführt. Am Ende kaufte er zwar nichts, aber ihm ging das ganze nicht aus dem Kopf. Als nächstes ging er zu Johann in den Park, wo er gleich vond er Schönheit überwältigt war, nur um von streitsuchenden Büschen daraus gerissen zu werden. Michael besiegte diese (welch' Wunder!) in einer kurzen Konversation, woraufhin er mit Johann entspannte.. für nicht lange. Ein Erzdämon der FLammen, Ifrit, griff den Park an. Erst schien es unverwundbar bis Michael seine Schwachstelle erkannte und ihn zusammen mit Johann nach einem Kampf unterwarf, wobei selbst der Park in die Luft geriffen wurde und nebenbei durch Flammen halb verwüstet. Johann wollte Ifrit töten, Michael war der gleichen Ansicht bis ihm Krasus wieder einfiel. Er machte Ifrit zu seinem Diener und begegnete kurz darauf Lord von Kerzenbach, der rechten hand des Königs. Er erkannte sofort das Michael ein Auserwählter war und sicherte ihm sofort für alles eine Belohnung zu, er müsste nur wiederkommen und fragen. Dann wurde er zum Essen gerufen. Aus er ruhe wurde her ein Streitgespräch, in dem vorallem Friedrich, Johann und Michael sich gegenseitig ausspielten, erfolglos für jeden. Michael war ins einem Stolz verletzt und suchte nun wieder nach der Macht mit der selbst Krasus sich ihm beugen müsste, weshalb er sofort einen Erzmagier aufsuchte und ihn darum bat eine magische Schriftrolle zu bekommen damit er zum Turm der Zeit zurück konnte. Ohne viel murren erhielt Michael eine solche, wodurch er dorthin gelangte und im Turm zum Wächter der Zeit ausgebildet wurde. Er lernte die üblichen Methoden wenn auch nicht die letzte, wo durch am Ende seine Zeit gekommen war endlich es Krasus heimzuzahlen. Auch nicht mit diesem Gedanken befasst teleportierte man ihn in die Kathendrale der Stadt, wo die anderen Auserwählten gerade von Cerberus, einem anderen Erzdämon besiegt wurden. Daraufhin beschwor er zum erstenmal Ifrit. Ifrit bezwang Ceberus spielend, woraufhin sich Ceberus einen Meister suchen musste. Nun tauchte Krasus wieder auf, der Ceberus für sich beanspruchte. Nun folgte ein harter Kampf zwischen Krasus und ih zusammen mit dem rest der Gruppe, woraufhin er Krasus als allererster mit einem Schlag treffen konnte. Dieser war sichtlich paralisiert und trat den Rückzug an. Michael kehrte zurück zur Ausbildung, wo er seine Technik verfeinerte und dann wieder zurückgeschickt wurde da die Stadt bald wohl vernichtet werden würde. Michael ging daraufhin schnell zum Königspalast und redete nochmal mit Lord von Kerzenbach, woraufhin dieser ihm Versprach Truppenunterstützung zu geben. Doch kurz darauf wurde ie prophezeiht die STadt angegriffen. Michael half Johann an seinen Erzdämon, Bahamut zu kommen. Danach halfen sie bei der Evakuierung der Stadt in einen Fluggleiter. Michael war fasziniert von diesen Dingern und fasste mit Meleina den Plan, ein Monopol aus dem Transport mit diesen Geräten zu machen. Als er sich mit den Gednaken intensiver Beschäftigt als auch mit Meleina an sich verliebte er sich in Meleina und seine Idee. Das Finale Nach einer längeren Fahrt tauchte ein weiterer Erzdämon auf, der Leviatan. Dieser holte den Fluggleiter aus seiner Führungsschiene und so musste Michael diesen im Flugmodus steuern. Für die Gruppe war dies ein harter Kampf, denn sie durch Shiva für sich entscheiden konnten. Als sie ankamen wurden sie in das Quatier einer Ordensgemeinschaft gebracht, die sich der Vernichtung der Hexer verschrieb. Nach einer Weile der Vorbereitung eröffnete daraufhin der Orden den krieg gegen die Hexer. Es war für jeden, auch die Auserwählten, eine harte Schlacht in der sogar Riesen zum Einsatz kamen. Daraufhin folgte der Sturm der Hexerzitadelle sowie der Schädelfeste. Michael war mit seiner gruppe der Ziatdelle zugeteilt, worauf er in eien Falle geriet und in eine Gladiatoren Arena geschleppt wurde. Im gegensatz zum rest musste er aber nicht in der Arena kämpfen. Die Adjutantin von Krasus, Xenti, forderte ihn zu einem direkten Kampf. Darauf folgte für Michael eine tragik die ihn bis heute verfolgte. Er besiegte Xentis dämonische Seite und freundete sich mit der kindlichen Hälfte an, woraufhin sie sogar beschlossen Geschwister zu sein. Nun kam es zum großen Kampf, die Auserwählten gegen Krasus. Magien trafen aufeinander, Stahl traf auf Stahl. Ein kampf wie für die Ewigkeit gemacht. Doch auch Krasus musste sich auf dauer beugen. Er wurde besiegt und Meleina offenbarte ihr Gesicht. Sie holte sich ihre Kräfte aus der Allmachtskugel zurück und fesselte alle. Michael war extrem enttäuscht und sauer und nun sah er die Chance für seine Fähigkeit gefunden. Er täuschte vor das gewusst und Meleina unterstützt zu haben. Als sie freigelassen wurden kam genau das was er dachte: Friedrich schlug ihn K.O. und so hoffte er auf den Traum mit der er die zeit ändern konnte. Er träumte auch. Er sprang nochmal an der Stelle hinterher an der Meleina ihren Sturzsprung auf Krasus machte, nur um mit ihr in den Tod zu stürzen so dass sie nie ihre Fähigkeiten erlangen würde. Doch als er erwachte, war dies nur ein Traum. Xenti war neben ihm und erklärte ihm nochmal die Wahrheit, nämlich das Meleina immernoch ihre Macht zurückgefordert hatte und wieder Sea war. 20 Jahre des Aufstiegs, 20 Jahre der Enttäuschung left|thumb|200px|Michael 5 Jahre nach Comeria 1.Michael war stark enttäuscht von sich. Obwohl er wirklich alles getan hatte was er konnte reichte es nicht. Im gegenteil, er musste feststellen das seine Bildheit dazu beigetragen hatte das Comeria bald wieder Chaos und verwüstung erleben musste, aber noch schlimmer als unter den Hexern. In seinem Egoismus gab er sich für das alles die Schuld und schwor gegen die Göttin des Chaos selbst mit allen Mitteln zu kämpfen. Doch das sollte erst einmal warten. Er wollte mit Xenti zusammen seinen Traum von der besten und einzigen Transportverbindung in Comeria erfüllen. Er besorgte sich einen Kredit von König Eisenhelm und begann damit die fähigsten Leute im Land zu suchen und in diesen Zeiten billig zu Rekrutieren, unter diesen Leuten war auch Vash dem er eine gehobene Stellung gab. So baute er innerhalb eines Jahres schon die ersten Fluggleiterlinien auf und machte mit dem König die Abmachung, das er die Schulden dadurch tilgte das er Rohstoffe zum Wiederaufbau transportierte ohne Kosten zu berechnen. Am Anfang konnte sich insgesamt alles nur durch den Warentransport der Händeler finanzieren, bis sich die großen Städte wiederaufbauten und die Leute immer mehr begannen auch zu Reisen. Michael hatte somit seinen Traum verwirklicht: Das Monopol auf den Transport war geglückt. Nun nahm er sich die Zeit und baute die zerstörte Vila von Meleina haargenau wieder auf und ließ sie modifizieren so dass sie später zu seiner Villa wurde als der Bau beendet war. Durch die langsam beginnende Industrialisierung 4 Jahre nach dem Kampf gegen Krasus profitierte auch die nun RX-Bahngesellschaft genannte Fluggleiterlinie von Michael, da die Transport Aufträge für Waren immer weiter stiegen und sich über Finanzielles in Zukunft keine sorgen mehr gemacht werden musste. Aber neben der Gesellschaft hatte Michael ein anderes Problem. Ihn holte die Vergangenheit fast jede Nacht ein, er wurde immer verbitterter und zunehmend Depressiver, was er aber der Öffentlichkeit nie Preis gab. Auch isolierte er sich immer mehr von seinen ehemaligen Kameraden ab, das er mit Johann noch Kontakte hatte war fast schon ein Wunder, nur noch seine Schwester hatte für ihn eine Bedeutung. Er schenkte ihr sogar an ihren "Geburstag" die Leitungsrechte für die Kubrufarm im Tamm'Bar-Erlebnispark und unternahm mindestens einmal in der Woche mit ihr einen Ausflug irgendwohin damit sie nicht durchdrehte vor langeweile. Comeria 2 Michael war inzwischen 41 Jahre alt und lebte seinen Tag vollkommen eintönig, bis einige Geschehnisse dafür sorgten das alte Wunden wieder aufreißen. Aussehen und Auftreten Zu Comeria 1 war Michael von durchschnittlicher Körpergröße, hatte kurze weiße Haare, eine rote Augenfarbe und wirkte sehr gut durchtrainiert. Seine Kleidung bestand aus einem Kettenhemd, darüber ein Wams, kleine Schulterplatten und Armschienen, dazugehörigem Plattenstulpen, weiße Stoffhose, Beinschienen, beschlagene Lederstiefel, Gürtel mit Langschwertscheide und dazugehörigem Langschwert, das vor allem am Griff (aber auch an der Klinge) verziert mit Silber ist. Während auf der Erde vorallem wegen seiner roten Augen in Kombination mit den weißen Haare oft hinter seinem Rücken getuschelt wurde ob er ein Dämon sei oder ein Instrument des Bösen, schien das in Comeria niemandem aufzufallen. Er versuchte immer eben einen Überlegnen Eindruck zu machen, was seltener auf Zuspruch als auf Ablehnung traf. Auch war er unglaublich mutig, er war selten zu erschüttern was seinen Fähigkeiten mehr als nur Hilfreich war. Was man aber auch merkte eher gegen Ende war seine Hilfsbereitschaft sowie das teilweise aufopfernde Denken für den Rest, was eigentlich komplett seiner Anfangs Philosophie widersprach. In Comeria 2 ist er wohl kaummerklich Kleiner als der Durchschnitt geworden, was auf sein Alter zurückzuführen ist. Er hat immernoch kurze weiße Haare, rote Augen, allerdings besitzt er nun einen Vollbart der ihn als einen "Opa" auszeichnet. Trotz seines Alters hält er sich wohl immernoch Fit, allerdings nicht mehr so gut wie damals, das sieht man klar wenn man ihn mit damals vergleichen kann. Er trägt wie oben auf dem zu sehen meist eine schwarze Jeans mit weißem Hemd und einer roten Krawatte, an der kurz vor Ende der schwarze Adler von Preußen auf weißem Hintergrund abgebildet ist. Seine Schuhe sind schwarz und bestehen augenscheinlich aus Leder. In der Öffentlichkeit war er genauso wie damals weshalb man selten daran zweifelte das er noch ein Held war, Privat allerdings offenbarte er sein wahres gesicht: Er war total depressiv und daraus folglich sehr Agressiv. Lediglich bei Xenti konnte er sich in vielerlei Hinsicht noch erwärmen, auch wenn ihre Art es ihm manchmal sehr schwer machte. Können und Fähigkeiten Am Anfang von Comeria 1 war er einfach nur ein begnadeter Kämpfer der es verstand seine Gegner durch schnelle Angriffe außergefecht zu setzen. Im Verlauf steigerte sich das alles allerdings sehr stark. In der Ausbildung als Wächter der Zeit erlernte er wie man mit seiner Willenskraft einen Schild aufbauen kann, der Angriffe schwäcehn wenn nicht ganz abblocken kann. Auch steigerte sich seine Leistungsfähigkeit so drastisch, das er was Geschwindigkeit angeht mit einem Vampire durchaus Schritt halten, unglaublich weit Springen, genug Kraft besaß um mit seinem Schwert Felsen zerschneiden zu können als auch eine unglaubliche Widerstandskraft so dass er nicht mehr so einfach zu verletzen war (zu Dumm das seine Gegner auch nicht so einfach waren). Den Kommentaren des Zeitwächters konnte man aber entnehmen, das Michael sicherlich zu noch mehr Fähig gewesen wäre in jeglichen Punkten. In Comeria 2 allerdings schien sich das geändert zu haben. Er schien zwar noch Stark zu sein, aber mit einem Vampire versuchte er schon lange nicht mehr Schritt zu halten, er hatte schon lange keinen Geisterschild mehr aufgebaut und auch sein Schwert hat bisher keine Felsen mehr zerschnitten. Man kann also davon ausgehen das Michael wohl einiges an Kraft verloren hat, dies allerdings durch seine Leibwächter wieder wett zu machen versucht. Kategorie:Charaktere